under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Gin
Gin(ギン Gin) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 22 of Getter Robo. Appearance Gin has a humanoid body with a dark blue, scaly hide and a light blue underbelly. It is wearing black armor around it’s chest and pelvis and green armor on it’s thighs while wearing black boots. It has green rings around it’s wrists, finger claws, and over it’s shoulders. Gin has a giant horn on top of it’s body with it’s head sticking out of it. It also has a gold head crest above it’s eyes. Biography On the day of a solar eclipse, the same day where Dinosaurs have gone extinct, Mechasaurus Gin was created to destroy the Saotome Plant while Emperor Gore’s daughter, Gola, will use Getter Queen to fight against Getter Robo. However, Gola refuses to fight against humanity with Getter Queen, so Emperor Gore tells General Bat to have Gin take Getter Queen’s place to take down Getter Robo. Once Gin heads toward the Saotome Plant, Ryoma, Hayato and Musashi head out and change into Getter-1. Getter Robo starts to attack Gin with Getter Beam and Getter Kick, but the Mechasaurus uses it’s Protective Barrier to shield itself from the attacks. Getter Robo then uses Getter Tomahawk, but Gin uses it’s Head Crest Boomerang to hit the Getter Tomahawk and redirect it to hit Getter Robo’s stomach while the boomerang slices off Getter Robo’s left arm off. Getter Robo hits the ground where Gin drives it’s Head Crest Boomerang at Getter Robo’s neck to the ground, presumably to decapitate it. Gola couldn’t stand watching Getter Robo and it’s pilots killed, so she tells her father that she’ll be the one to fight against Getter Robo. Upon hearing this, Emperor Gore commands Gin to cease the fight and to return back. During the day of the Solar Eclipse, Gola appears by the Saotome Plant within Getter Queen and lets Getter Robo destroy it and kill her. However, Emperor Gore sends out Gin to help his daughter and Getter Queen. Before Getter Robo can use it’s Getter Tomahawk to lay the finishing blow to kill Gola, Gin uses it’s Boomerang to knock the Getter Tomahawk out of Getter Robo’s hand. Gin fights against Getter Robo and manages to have the upper hand in the fight. Once Getter Robo is down, Gin throws it’s Head Crest Boomerang to finish the super robot off but Gola gets Getter Queen to move in front of Getter Robo and get stabbed in the chest by the Boomerang. Gola then gets Getter Queen to move toward Gin, cornering the Mechasaurus to the edge of a cliff. As Getter Queen closes in on the Mechasaurus, Gola gets it to lunge at Gin with the Boomerang still stabbed in Getter Queen’s chest, stabbing it through Gin’s torso. The two giants fall off the cliff and they both explode upon impact to the ground. Powers/Abilities Protective Barrier: Gin can form a protective barrier around it’s body to protect itself from it’s opponent’s attacks. Head Crest Boomerang: Gin can take off it’s head Crest and can throw it like a Boomerang that can slice through anything. Agility: Gin appears to be agile as it was able to jump up and kick Getter Robo down. Mouth Missile: Gin launch a missile from it’s mouth. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju